


Best Night

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Series: SPN KINK BINGO 2019 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, F/M, Fingering, Public Sex, Slight Dirty Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: You took Dean out to a local music festival to distract him and according to him, it was a good night, if not the best.





	Best Night

The music was loud, people swaying to the song as you pushed past them, a beer in your hand and Dean’s hand in the other, pulling him behind you as you looked for a perfect spot in the crowd where you could see the stage.

It was a humid summer evening in Kansas and it was a rare outing of the two of you. Dean just finished a case and while he was bored to death, waiting for the next case to pop up, you decided to take him out. It was just pure coincidence that there was a music festival in the city. 

When you found your perfect spot, Dean stood behind you, lazily sipping on his beer, placing a hand on your hip as you sway them from side to side. His hand went up around your stomach, pulling you closer to him and you accidentally ground your ass against his crotch, making him cough up a storm as the beer went down the wrong pipe.

He bent his head down and you could feel his hot breath next to your ear. “Stop teasing me or else I’ll have to fuck you.” He growled low, his voice went straight to your core and you ground back into him once more. “Right here and now.” He said, his tongue darting out, licking a cold trail along the shell of your ear.

You turn your head back to him, waited until he looked down to you before you grinned mischievously. “Is that a threat or a promise?”

Dean winked at you, downing the rest of his beer in one go before throwing the cup to the side and burping loudly.

“You fucking know it.” He said through gritted teeth as he pressed his lips to yours, kissing you for all you’re worth, his cold tongue duelling with yours and you sucked up the taste of beer.

Dean wrapped his arms around you and you had to be careful not to spill your beer. His hand brushed along your stomach before they slipped underneath your summer dress and he groaned into your mouth when he found no fabric separating his fingers from your tingling clit.

“Fuck, baby. You planned this, didn’t you?” He murmured against your mouth, his teeth tugging at your bottom lip as a filthy smirk covered his face.

“Maybe?” You carry an equally filthy grin, but it was soon wiped from your face when his fingers slipped between your folds and began to flicker at your clit. “Fuck, Dean..” Your hand that was not holding your beer gripped tightly around the wrist of the hand that was rubbing you.

“You want this, sweetheart? Want people to see that I’m touching you, huh?” Dean was whispering next to your ear while he had his gaze on the stage, pretending to watch the show while his hand was up to no good.

“You’re such a dirty girl, you know that?” Dean grunted in your ear and when he let go of you, you felt a pang of disappointment in your heart but when you felt him shifting his stance, you could feel his hand fumbling around his zipper and immediately, your heart flutter anew with anticipation.

You felt him stroking his cock along your wet entrance and arched your back a little, to give him better access.

One of Dean’s arms was back around your waist as he guided his cock inside, sliding right home in one swift motion, making you moan out loudly but nobody heard it above the music.

He began to thrust his hips against your ass in a steady rhythm and you arch back to him greedily, all this while trying not to raise too much suspicious. To the people outside, you looked like a couple who are just hugging each other, swaying to the music together.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so wet. My cock’s just slid in without resistance.” He sucked at the delicate skin behind your ear as he rolled his hips against you, again and again. “You like that, don’t you, like me fucking you so everyone could see, you dirty girl.”

“Fuck, yes.” You closed your eyes, tilting your head back, letting it rest on his shoulder.

Dean slipped his other hand underneath your dress in the front and began to circle his digits around your nub. “Be careful not to spill the beer, baby.” He chuckled before he bites down into your neck before sucking your skin into his his mouth.

“You’re close, I can feel it.” Dean flickered his tongue against your earlobe now, still fucking into you in a steady pace. “You want me to make you cum, baby? Want me to make you cum right here in public, don’t you? It fucking turns you on, you little slut.”

“Shit..” you tilt your head.

“Say it.” He growled, two of his digit working along your soaked bud.

“Yes, Dean, want you to make me cum with your big, fat, cock. Fuck, I love your cock. Feel so good inside of me, baby.”

He matched the motion on your bud with his thrust, and you could feel your insides cramping down on him as a wave of orgasm washed over you.

“So good, baby. So fucking good on my cock. I love how your pussy squeezes me tight. Fuck, so tight. You ready for my load?” Dean sucked and bit into your neck, “Ah..jesus, I’m cuming!” His breathing hitched in the back of his throat as he spilled hot and sticky into you.

Dean pulled out right after, putting his spent cock back in his pants and helped you straighten your dress before he took the beer from your hand, taking a sip and you turned around, meeting his grin.

Dean bent down, kissing you, his hand sneaked behind you, resting on your lower back.

“You’ll have my cum running out of you the whole night, baby. Everyone will know that I just fucked you good.”

You blushed at his words as he took another sip of the beer before whispering, “Best night. Thank you.”

“Who said the night was over?” You winked at him and saw him rolling his eyes as his hand grabbed and squeezed your ass.


End file.
